Over-expression of PKC alpha may promote the development and maintenance of tumors. We have previously reported the safety and activity of ISIS 3521 at 22 mg/kg by a 21 day continuous i.v. infusion. This study explores an alternate schedule of a 24 hour continuous infusion given weekly at 4 dose levels.